The Broken Hero Discontinued
by Blackstar589
Summary: Your typical Percy is betrayed by Annabeth but with my own twist. No Chaos in this. Pairing undecided. Please read and review.
1. After the war

**THE BETRAYED HERO**

PROLOGUE

After the Giant War, everything went back to normal, mostly. Of course there was some damage and many deaths, but all the campers were mostly relieved that the war was done and Gaia had gone back into her slumber. Everybody was mourning for the people they had lost.

Among them were two campers who were clinging on to each other, too tired and mentally exhausted to even stand by themselves. They were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the only remaining ones of the seven.

The deaths of the rest of the members of the Argo II hit them very hard, but they were thankful that they had each other. As they were thinking about that their minds wandered to the battle.

**Flashback**

_The first death was of Frank. One of the Giants had somehow managed to capture Hazel and hold her hostage. The Giants said that they would release her if Frank burnt the piece of wood that was his lifeline. Frank was so desperate that he believed what the Giants told and willed his lifeline to burn, while the others could do nothing but watch as they were frozen in place due to Gaea. _

_As soon as Frank died they stabbed Hazel with her own sword. She did not die instantly, but slowly and painfully. The Giants made sure of that._

_All the campers were so enraged seeing their deaths, that it fueled them to destroy the monster army. Percy was in a hurricane, killing each and every monster in his way. Jason was flying around, calling lightning and destroying the army. Leo fought with his hammer in one hand, smashing monsters left and right and his other hand on fire, blasting bolts of fire into the enemy army. Piper and Annabeth fought back to back with daggers, working together as a perfect team._

_But then something went wrong. A scream came from Piper as a hellhound slashed its claws across her back when she was fighting an empousa. Some campers took her to the infirmary, but the wound was fatal and she did not make it._

_When Jason heard the news of her death, he momentarily went into shock. A dracaena took advantage of this, and stabbed her trident into his back. He died immediately._

_The only ones of the seven left were Leo, Percy and Annabeth. There was so little of the monster army left that it was not a threat to them. So they went to help the gods in killing the Giants. Gaia was just watching the show._

_Once the help of the demigods came it was much easier for the Gods to defeat the Giants. _

_Polybotes was no match for Poseidon and Percy working together and soon went to Tartarus. Athena and Annabeth defeated Enceladus. Hephaestus and Leo together blasted Mimas into smithereens. All the other Giants were defeated by the Gods and their demigod children till only the Giant king, Porphyrion was left._

_Zeus had been fighting with him for a while but without the help of a demigod he had not been able to kill Porphyrion. After defeating Polybotes, Percy went to help his uncle. While Zeus distracted Porphyrion, Percy started to climb on top of him. He sometimes lost his footing but due to the training of climbing the lava wall back at camp, he managed to hang on and climb to the top. After he reached the top, he counted down to three with his fingers. Percy stabbed Porphyrion in the head at the same time Zeus blasted him with lightning._

_This of course only managed to anger him more. Zeus and Percy nodded to each other and charged. They slashed, stabbed and hacked like a well-oiled machine. Then at last, Porphyrion fell as Zeus (who was in the air) managed to get a lucky shot in and cut off his head._

_By this time everybody was exhausted, but there was still Gaea left to defeat. Percy, Annabeth and Leo were determined to defeat dear old dirtface, as she was the one who had stopped them from helping their friends when they were dying._

_They had a theory of how to defeat her and applied it. Leo called for Festus, whom he had managed to fix while on the Argo II, got on top of him. Festus took off with Gaea, who was screaming profanities at gods and demigods for killing the Giants. Percy and Annabeth were in the air due to the massive water column beneath them, courtesy of Percy. They both were hacking and slashing at Gaea while she tried to fight back but it was of no use as this did not deter the demigods in the slightest. _

_After a while of fighting and shooting bolts of fire (Leo), Gaea became very weak as she was not on the ground._

_The Leo shouted to Percy and Annabeth," Go, it is very dangerous for you guys to be here. I am going to blast her with fire. I can't do that with you here! I will come back don't worry about me! Go! "_

_Percy and Annabeth were reluctant to leave but did so. As soon as they touched the ground, there was a massive explosion above them. They waited for Leo to come down like he said he would, but nobody came. They both started crying as everything had finally settled in. Their friends were not going to come back and it was probably because of them that Leo too was dead._

**Flashback end**

Each and every camper who had died in it were given a funeral, whether or not there was a body.

Many people lost their close friends or siblings and the mood was sombre. But the campers were trying to make everything go back to normal. It would take a while but everything would go back to normal.

The Romans and the Greeks started to mend the relationship between them. There was an improvement as they would actually talk to each other and not kill on sight. Though that was probably because there was no Octavian.

Now coming to the rebuilding of camp, it was a tedious task. But nobody was complaining as it took their mind off the war.

Every camper thought there would be peace after this. Little did they know how wrong they were...


	2. Who's this kid?

It was a pleasant evening. Barry was eating his fourth pizza at his (actually Joe's) house when the emergency alarm rang on his phone. He never seems to be able to take a break, does he?

He looked at the phone to see what the situation was about. Apparently one of the buildings was on fire and there were many people still stuck there.

He sighed, sped off to STAR labs with his pizza, grabbed his suit, left the pizza and went to the downtown area, where the incident was taking place.

He turned on his comm while still running.

Cisco's voice came through the microphone, "You missed it by ten blocks." while eating the pizza that Barry bought.

"Every. Damn. Time. And don't you dare touch my pizza, Cisco." Barry muttered as he skidded to a stop, then turned back and went to the right place.

"Sorry Barry. I couldn't stop myself so I ate a teeny tiny piece."

Barry huffed and then ran into the building and saw the situation.

"There's too many people Barry, you cannot carry them all out." Caitlin's voice came through.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Barry then remembered something. He rotated both his arms in the same direction to create wind to put out the fire.

The fire instead of decreasing, spread more. Barry panicked for a while and asked what he should do. Cisco replied, "Rotate your arms in the opposite direction."

Barry did as he was told and to his relief, the fire started going out.

Once the fire was extinguished and after a lot of thank yous and pictures, he ran back to STAR labs and removed his suit. He then promptly collapsed into a chair.

"There you go. Your pizza." Cisco offered.

Barry gratefully accepted it and devoured it in seconds.

Just then Harry (Earth-2 Harrison Wells) entered the cortex, holding something that he was probably experimenting with.

"I am still saying that reopening the breach was not a good idea." Harry grumbled.

"I could not let Zoom take over another world, YOUR world while we just sit here and do nothing about it." Barry counters.

Just then, an alarm went off. Cisco ran off to the computers and checked the situation.

"Um…guys? A breach just opened up at the outskirts of the city. Not sure if it is Zoom though."

But Barry was already racing to where the breach had opened while groaning, "I swear if it is another meta that Zoom has sent to kill me…"

Just when he reached, a kid was practically thrown out of it. The kid stirred a bit, then stopped. He did not move again

He was just staring at the kid disbelievingly. 'Had Zoom sent him? Was he another metahuman or just a civilian? He is just a kid, what harm could he do?' and all sorts of questions were racing through his mind.

"Barry? Barry, what happened? Are you okay?" Caitlin asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A kid was thrown out of the breach. I'm going to bring him in."

Barry raced over there, picked the kid up and dashed back to STAR labs.

When he reached there, he put the kid on a bed and moved back. Cisco came forward and put the metacuffs on the kid's hands, just to be safe in case the kid was a meta. Caitlin went up to check his vitals and heartbeat.

That was when Barry took his time to analyze the kid. He looked to be about 17 or 18, rather young but he was well over six feet. He had jet black hair that looked it was never introduced to comb. His face was gaunt and he had dark circles under his eyes that suggested he did not sleep much. In fact, he looked like he did not even eat for a few days. His thoughts were interrupted by Cisco.

"Even a teenager is taller than me." Cisco grumbled.

"His heartbeat is normal and his vitals too are fine, though he looks a bit skinny. But he should be awake nevertheless." Caitlin ignored Cisco and frowned trying to figure out what was wrong.

Just then the boy stirred a bit and muttered something incoherent under his breath. His heartbeat spiked up. He seemed to be having a nightmare.

Caitlin went to wake him up, but as soon as she touched him, his both the hands shot out due to cuffs and grabbed her wrist. Before he was even fully awake he was on top of her, his arm on her neck.

Barry came over his shock that the kid had moved so fast that even he almost missed him and stored the information in his mind for later. He moved to help Caitlin as no one seemed to be moving. He tried to pry the kid of Caitlin but he was thrown back. The teenager took a defensive stance in case anyone tried to attack him. He then analyzed his surroundings and seemed to gain a more relaxed posture. His hands fell down to his sides and he stood straight.

When he looked up at them did they get a look at his eyes. They were a sea green color that swirled with unbridled power. His eyes also held a kind of sadness, like Oliver's, like he had seen too much for his age.

Barry frowned. Nobody should have that look, especially someone that young. His thoughts were once again interrupted by Cisco. That was getting irritating.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" asked Cisco.

He frowned like he didn't like being called a kid.

He seemed to hesitate for a split second before answering the question "My name is…Percy Jackson. Who are you?"


	3. You're going where!

Chapter 1

Percy

Percy was so glad that the war was over. But the results of the war were not good. So many of his friends died and so many other campers he did not even know the names of. The nightmares did NOT help with the guilt. They were mostly about the place downstairs. He couldn't even think about it without going into a flashback. But some were about his friends dying. He felt that if he would have done more he could have saved them. He could have saved Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and the others…

Whenever he or Annabeth slept they needed to be close to each other. They tried sleeping in their respective cabins but it was soon obvious that it wouldn't work out. Percy had got a nightmare and nearly flooded the camp.

Annabeth too had nightmares but not as frequently as Percy.

They also helped in rebuilding the camp to keep their mind off certain things.

After he completed his work for the day, he went to sit near the beach as it was always calming.

He soon felt a presence behind him,

"Hey Annie, finished your work for today?" he said without turning back.

As soon as he said that Annabeth smacked his head.

"I did tell you not to call me that, didn't I?" Annabeth huffed but she was smiling.

"You still love me, wise girl."

"Gods, you are such a seaweed brain." She kissed him once.

Then her playful demeanor vanished.

"Percy, I need to tell you something…" she trailed off.

"Oh my Gods wise girl, don't tell me you are going to break up with me." He mock-gasped with a hand over his heart.

Annabeth hit him on the chest, "Percy, this is serious!"

"Right, sorry."

"So, I came here to say that I have to go to Olympus to help redesign it with my mom. I just wanted to ask if you are okay with it."

Percy knew she was asking about the nightmares. They both had them after the war and it was usually difficult to sleep without the other. He knew he probably would wake the entire camp up with his screaming but he said nevertheless,

"Yes Annabeth, I will be fine. You should go and redesign Olympus. You'll get a chance to work with your mom. And remember, if you have a nightmare you better iris message me or I will have to come up there to get you. Got it?"

"You worry too much seaweed brain. I will be fine and I will call if I need help, OK? Don't worry." She smiled and turned to go pack her bag so that she could leave.

"Hey don't I get a kiss before you go? We are not seeing each other for a long time."

"You will have to wait till I come back, seaweed brain." She shouted as she ran off to her cabin.

Percy frowned. Something was not right with Annabeth. She seemed a bit distant lately…but he dismissed the thought quickly. Annabeth would never leave him.

With that thought, he went to bid Annabeth goodbye and went on with his day.


	4. How everything went wrong

Percy

A week had passed since Annabeth left to redesign Olympus with her mother, Athena. Since then, Percy's nightmares had started coming more frequently and he found the need to IM Annabeth. The camp had been rebuilt completely and thus he had no other work to occupy his mind. Whenever Percy Iris messaged her, she was either very busy with the redesigning or too tired after her work, so they could not talk for long. When he asked her if she had any nightmares, she responded in negative.

One day Percy was just roaming around camp and talking to the campers, when he received an Iris message from Annabeth.

In the message, Annabeth looked kind of nervous like there was some bad news.

Worried about what could have made her nervous, Percy asked, "Hey Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Um…Percy I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go on."

"Percy there is a prestigious school in England that has accepted me and I have to go. This is what I have always wanted." Annabeth said quickly.

"Of course you can go. What's the problem in that?"

"Percy…"Annabeth took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever she was about to say.

"I think we should break up. I mean, you have these nightmares and if you keep calling me it will disturb my studies. And we both will be too far from each other, so it will not work out. I hope you understand Percy." Without waiting for an answer from him she swiped her hand through the mist cutting the connection.

Percy just stood there for a while, in disbelief.

The campers were all staring at him in pity which he did not appreciate. He ignored them and slowly started to walk back to his cabin. 'How could she have just left him? He had fallen into Tartarus for her, turned down godhood for her and this is how she repays him? After all they had gone through, she just left him when she got an opportunity without thinking about him?!'

He started running back to his cabin as tears started to flow freely. He reached the cabin and shut the door. He started punching the wall and screaming till his knuckles bled and his voice became hoarse. Good thing the gods made his cabin soundproof in case he woke up any campers with his screaming. He slid down the door and continued to cry silently. He did not know when he fell asleep but the nightmares came back to haunt him.

That night, his nightmares were the worst.

**Flashback**

_Percy took one look around and groaned. He did _not _like this particular memory._

_He was in Tartarus, after he and Annabeth got captured by monsters (This is before Bob comes to their rescue)._

_He was in a cave hanging on the wall by chains. Annabeth was beside him but she was unconscious. The cave looked like a typical evil lair. There were even all kinds of weapons to complete the look- knives, daggers, swords, bows and arrows and even modern weapons like guns, rifles and stuff. He gulped._

_Even though this was in the past it did not hurt any less. He was not eager to experience the pain again._

_He was broken from his thoughts by someone entering the cave. It was an empousa. She picked up a dagger from the collection and traced the blade, examining it. She then turned towards Percy and said,_

"_So sea-spawn, who do you think I should torture first? I thought it would be better if I finished with your girlfriend first, right? What do you say?"_

_Percy's mind raced. He knew that even if he offered himself instead of Annabeth she would be hurt by the empousa because it would cause pain him more than anything else. He had to act selfish in order to keep Annabeth safe. Satisfied with his plan, he pretended to be relieved and replied,_

"_Thank you so much. You can do whatever you wish to her but please don't harm me." It was difficult for him to get this out of his mouth but he did it. For Annabeth._

_The empousa said in surprise, "So you don't care about the Athena-spawn? I had the impression that you would die rather than let her get hurt, but I guess I was wrong. You have caused us much trouble so it is only fair that we repay you is it not?" _

_With that she stabbed the dagger in his stomach and twisted it, such that it would not kill him but cause him unimaginable pain. He bit his lip so hard that he could taste the blood in his mouth._

_The torture went on till he could not stay awake anymore and blacked out._

**Flashback end**

He woke up in a cold sweat and checked the time. It was six in the morning. He sighed, remembering the previous day's events and went to take a shower. He usually would have called Annabeth but after she had broken up with him, he could not talk to her. He could not even talk to the rest of the campers as they would not understand, so his mood was down. He got out of the shower and put on his clothes.

He went to the dining pavilion. When people saw his expression they steered clear of him

His mood had not improved for the rest of the day as the campers were all avoiding him.

This became an everyday routine. He would wake up, take a shower, go to the dining pavilion and eat his food. When he went to the arena to train, the campers all went out and that left him with only the training dummies.

He would train in the arena for almost the whole day. When he was not training, he was either eating or sleeping which did not take much time.

He tried not to fall asleep so that his nightmares would not return. He kept it up for a few days but one can stay awake for only so long. His nightmares had become worse since An-she left which caused him to eat less. He became a bit skinnier and had dark circles under his eyes, but he kept himself occupied by his training.

He started reading books so as to not sleep. He was actually quite smart but he was not a bookworm. But when he read some of the books there were quite a few topics that intrigued him so he started researching on them. His intelligence increased ("ha, take that Annabeth, you bitch!"). The campers too were surprised on seeing him roaming around the camp with his nose in a book, but did not dare approach him as they were still afraid of him.

He started practicing with his water powers and started training with other weapons and hand to hand combat in the woods. He also 'borrowed' a few weapons from the camp's armory for his practice. He would start practicing in the morning after waking up till evening. After practice, he would hide his weapons in the woods. He would then go to his cabin and fall on his bed. The best part was that he was so exhausted that he would fall asleep straightaway and _not get any nightmares!_ Usually.

He started with his water powers. He practiced changing water into ice and mist. At first he would be so exhausted that he would not be able to stand straight. But after practice he could change water into ice or mist without even giving it much thought. He got to know about mist travel which was like shadow travel but with the water vapor in the air. He just had to gather the vapor around himself and condense it into water. He then had to step inside the water and think of the place he wanted to teleport and boom. He's there. As you can probably guess, the first time was an utter failure. He didn't move a centimeter from his position. After a few days he got a hang of it.

He then started his weapons practice. For the first few days he spent his time making dummies which he could practice on. He learnt forgery when he had done a small favor for Hephaestus and he gave him his blessing.

He decided that he would first master the spear then move on to other weapons

At first it was a bit difficult for him. In fact, he narrowly managed to avoid getting impaled when he first wielded it. This only made him more determined to master the weapon. He had several days of practice before he was decent with a spear.

Next up was daggers. He did not like daggers because they were not his style but he thought that they would be useful in case of any sneak attack. After all it was the only weapon that could concealed on the body without magic. Percy didn't know why but this was much easier to learn than a spear.

Archery was the most difficult for him as he obviously sucked at it and took up most of his time but that was fine because he had plenty of time to spend.

He built his own target practice though that was not needed at the first. His arrows would go nowhere near the target. He soon realized that his form was wrong for archery. He started concentrating on his form. He also noted that he had to take into account the direction of the wind. After a few weeks he was at least able to hit the outer circle. He practiced for another month. Now he could at least shoot a bullseye every once in a while.

He also worked on his stealth as he was about as stealthy as the minotaur. After a few weeks of practice he could sneak up on someone without them noticing.

He finally decided that it was time to visit his mother and see her personally. He wanted to see how she, Paul and Estelle were doing. And he needed someone to talk to.

So he went to his cabin and packed his bag. He left a note for Chiron, who was teaching archery to the other campers, saying that he was going to visit his mother.

He left the camp borders and hailed a cab and told the driver his address.

In the cab, he was nervously fidgeting. He had not seen her in a long time. Sure, he'd IMed her after the war but they only talked for a few minutes.

Once he reached the apartment, he frowned. His gut told that something was not right and his gut was right almost every time.

He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

What he saw chilled him to the bones. There was blood on the floor. There was a trail leading to his mom's room.

Dread started to fill him. He went there and opened the door, afraid of what he would see.

He fell to his knees seeing the scene in front of him.

His mom, the one who had been there for him his whole life, had a spear in her stomach and a glassy look in her unblinking eyes.

Then there was Paul. He had an arrow going through his heart.

Then the truth settled in. His parents were dead.

He then saw a note on the floor next to his mom. He picked it up with trembling hands. It read:

_You honestly did not think killing me would be the end, did you, Perseus? This was my backup plan in case I failed._

_Your dearest great grandmother,_

_Gaea._

He started sobbing and screaming. He had no one left now. His friends were either dead or avoiding him, his girlfriend had left him and now his parents too were dead because of him.

He was actually considering killing himself and had taken out Riptide to stab himself when he heard faint crying coming from his room. His eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about Estelle. He dropped his sword and rushed to his room and to his relief saw Estelle there, bawling her eyes out. He picked her up and began to rock her back and forth to calm her.

Once she had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully, there were two bright flashes in his room signaling the arrival of a god. He instinctively looked away. When the light died down, he saw Athena and Hestia standing there.

His expression became cold upon seeing them and he asked them,

"Why are you here? What do the gods want now?"

The goddesses flinched at his tone and Athena replied, "Zeus has called a meeting and _requested _that you come. You can get your sister as well."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Zeus is requesting me to come? Well, that's a first. But I have a feeling that I have no choice but to come. Well then, let's go."

Hestia touched his arm and they teleported to the middle of the throne room.

When everybody was seated in their thrones, except Percy, Zeus started the meeting.

"I have recently received news that a mortal has gained powers that he shouldn't have. I believe that he would prove to be a threat to us if he gains the right resources."

Percy interrupted him, "So, you want to eliminate him before he becomes a threat. I assume that I am here for that reason. Where is he?" He was ready to accept this task as he would be busy completing it instead of wondering what he would do with his life.

"That's the thing Perseus. He is not from this earth." Athena answered.

"So you are telling me that the theory of multiverse is true? That is amazing!"

Athena looked surprised that he knew about something this complicated. "How did you-"

Percy waved his hand, "I have been reading topics that interest me in my spare time. Contrary to what most people think, I am not dumb. I am actually rather smart. I just tend to not show it."

Athena looked shocked at the revelation. She had assumed that the sea spawn was like his father, who usually did not use his brains.

Athena got over her shock and said, "Yes Perseus the theory of multiverse is true. Hunter Zolomon or Zoom, as the mortal likes to call himself, has conquered his world and is trying to conquer others."

"You said Zolomon gained some powers. What are they and where did he get them?"

On his earth, there is a scientist named Harrison Wells who had created a particle accelerator underground. When it was turned on dark matter was released into the world and gave mortals powers. These mortals are called meta-humans. Now, there are criminals that got powers but none were as evil as Zolomon. I believe he was in an orphanage due to his father killing his mother, when the dark matter was released. He was being electrocuted on a chair when a wave of dark matter hit him. He should have died but he did not and instead gained the power to run faster than the speed of sound." Athena finished.

Percy nodded thoughtfully while the other gods looked like they did not understand a single word Athena said. "Should I go there and capture him or kill him?"

"It would be better to capture him so that we can interrogate him. Perseus we believe it will be better if you work with someone. We think it will also give you some time to recover." Zeus said

Percy frowned but knew better than to argue with Zeus. "Who do you think I should work with? And what about my sister?"

"He is another speedster but from a different earth. I believe his name is Barry Allen and his alias is the Flash. As for your sister I believe Hestia or any one of the other gods can take care of her till you return."

"Okay then, I'm ready to go. But should I tell the Flash about the gods?"

"If you trust him to keep our secret, then you are free to tell him. I will open a breach and you will go through that. This will alert them to your position and they will come to take you to their place." Zeus said. He then gave a picture to Percy with Barry Allen's face on it. He quickly memorized it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Wait a minute father, I would like to talk to Perseus about something." Athena said.

"Of course Athena, go ahead."

Athena stood up and went to where he was standing and said in a low voice, "I am sorry for my daughter's behavior, Perseus. I did not expect this from her. And…I would like to give you my blessing. As you are already smart, my blessing would increase your intelligence ten-fold and you would be able to analyze situations faster and create battle plans accordingly."

Percy was honestly not expecting this and contemplated the offer for a while. Finally, he said, "I would be honored, Lady Athena. I don't blame you for your daughter's behavior."

Athena beamed at him. Then she touched Percy's shoulder and gave him her blessing.

The pain was excruciating. Percy had only felt this much pain once before; when he bathed in the River Styx. The pain was too much and his vision was starting to blur. Soon enough he passed out.

It seemed the nightmares would never leave him alone.

He was seeing the dream through a boy's perspective. There was some shouting from downstairs. It looked like a couple arguing. The man hit the woman and she fell. The woman saw him and told him to go. But the man turned to him and walked towards him. He kneeled in front of the boy, removed his helmet and placed it on the boy's head. He then gripped his shoulders and said to him,

"You will want to see this son."

The woman was now pleading with the man not to do what he was going to do in front of their son. But the man continued advancing. Percy hated this. This was very similar to how Gabe treated his mother. He hated seeing this but he could not look away as he was watching the scene unfold through the eyes of the boy. The boy watched with horror as his own father killed his mother. Then his eyes widened in realization. Athena said that Zolomon's father killed his mother, right? Oh. My. Gods.

Percy would have to think about that later as he felt a presence near him as he was waking up and he instinctively shot out his hand and grabbed someone's wrist. It looked as though they had cuffed him. Before he was even fully awake he was on top of the person who tried to wake him up, his arm on their neck. He was so unnerved by the dream that he did not notice the people in the room.

Someone tried to grab him from behind but he threw them off and took a defensive posture as well as he could with his hands in a cuff. He analyzed his surroundings. He saw that the person he had thrown off was the person he was supposed to work with. Oops. He relaxed his posture.

Then the guy that looked like Leo, so much that it almost gave him vertigo, spoke up, breaking the awkward silence,

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

Percy frowned. He was not a kid. A kid would not have to go through what he did.

But these people did not know what he went through so he guessed it was okay.

Then he realized that they were still waiting for an answer so he said, "My name is…" he trailed off. Should he tell them his real name? He guessed that he might have to work with these people in the near future, so he shrugged mentally and continued, "…is Percy Jackson. Who are you?"


	5. Author's Note

Hey, guys. I'm really sorry for not updating. I tried to finish the story but I had lost inspiration. I'm really sorry for doing this because I hate when other author's do it so I feel like a hypocrite.

But, mainly I'm here to tell you all that this story is up for adoption. Anyone who would like to adopt it just mention your names in the reviews.


End file.
